


Sweet Or Sweat

by Identiaetslos



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Angst, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 18:30:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13507344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Identiaetslos/pseuds/Identiaetslos
Summary: While Sloane is hard at work helping Kesh repair the Nexus, Addison brings by some refreshment...and maybe it was an excuse just to see her.





	Sweet Or Sweat

“Sloane!” Addison shouted over the screeching tools.

“What are you doing here?” Surprised, Sloane hopped down from the platform she had been on.

Foster offered a canteen, trying to keep her eyes off Sloane who had stripped down to an Alliance tank top that was pasted to her body.

Noticing Addison admiring her, Sloane offered a rare smile. “My hero.”

“Someone has to look out for you," Foster flirted, and glanced around the empty compartment before leaving a lingering kiss on Sloane's lips.

“Ugh, you're a mess...” Addison touched Sloane's damp forearms.

"I thought you liked seeing me this way."


End file.
